kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shigure
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai Ni) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Clip = }} Character Appearance *'Artist': Kujou Ichiso (玖条イチソ) * For her Kai Ni character design, the artist mentioned that her "ear-like flaps" were drawn from the image of the "faithful hound (忠犬)". Compare with Yuudachi. * Because of how her equipment appears, she is nicknamed Guncannon from Mobile Suit Gundam. * Her hair ornament in her Kai Ni design looks strikingly similar to the ornaments on Fusou Kai and Yamashiro Kai's aviation decks, but her artist declined to make a proper declaration on this and said to 'leave it to your own imagination'. Personality *'Seiyuu': Tanibe Yumi (タニベ ユミ) * Sometimes paired with Yamashiro as a couple because Yamashiro provided cover (and sunk as a result) for Shigure to escape the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * Some teitoku suggest that Shigure might have PTSD over night battle assuming from her quotes. ** According to history, both battles (Battle of Vella Gulf and Battle of Leyte Gulf), in which she lost all of her comrades (and in the case of Vella Gulf, her own little sister), occured during night time. Trivia * Her name means drizzling rain (in late autumn and early winter). ** It was first carried by the tenth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. * Received her Kai Ni on 23/10/2013. * IJN Captain Tameichi Hara served aboard Shigure as her squadron commander throughout much of the Solomon Islands campaign. Captain Hara was the only IJN Destroyer Captain from the start of the war to survive to the very end, also serving as skipper of Amatsukaze during its outbreak and Yahagi by its end. * Her captain's chief interest was on RADAR fire control & avoiding enemy fire during night battle. * Shigure was known as one of the lucky ships of the war, sometimes referred to as Shigure of Sasebo, similarly as Yukikaze of Kure. ** She participated in at least ten major Pacific Theater battles, in which she always suffered from medium to no damage, until she was sunk a few months before the end of the war from a torpedo attack. ** During the Battle of Vella Gulf, she was the only destroyer to survive from the surprise torpedo salvos because the torpedo that hit her's rudder did not explode. ** During the Battle of Leyte Gulf, she pulled through hails of shell in front, while the rest of Nishimura Force was sunk. Then she fled and became the sole survivor. ** During the Operation HailStone, She suffered heavy damage from an air raid on Truk by United States Navy aircraft, taking a direct bomb hit to her No.2 gun turret,reducing her maximum speed to 25 knots. ** During the Night Battle With TaskForce 75, 6-inch shell hit her fuel tank, but it did not explode. ** ** On account of this, her second remodel has very high luck. * She received the most anti-aircraft armaments among the Shiratsuyu class, resulting in her strong AA stat: This takes historical reference from Operation Kon & the Battle of the Philippine Sea. * Sunk in action 7:15 (JST) 24 January 1945 near Kota Bharu, Malaya (now Malaysia) (06°00′N 103°48′E). ** A torpedo struck near her second torpedo tube. * Three sizes: 85-56-83 Quests *Composition: A22, A44. *Sortie: B14, B33. See Also *View Shigure's CG *List of destroyers *Wikipedia entry on * Tabular Record of Movement on Shigure Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Destroyers